


Creature of the Night 中文翻译版

by linnil



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnil/pseuds/linnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Chinese translation of Creature of the Night, a funny fanfic.<br/>Thanks to the lovely author FagurFiskur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of the Night 中文翻译版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creature of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731949) by [FagurFiskur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur). 



Creature of the Night

  


夜行生物

  
  
       事情发生在爱荷华州的河滨镇，那是个春风温暖的夜晚。说来讽刺，作为吸血鬼杀手，Jim花了五年时间苦苦搜寻这个家伙；最终他在这个鸟不生蛋的闭塞小镇上找到了他，而不是什么想象中的东欧古堡。  
  
       这甚至不是工作时间。他带Bones来河滨镇，住在老旧的家族农场，因为医生喋喋不休地催他休假。他刚到小镇就后悔了，这里无事可做——几年前还是叛逆少年的时候他就上了大部分酒吧的黑名单，这里也没有商店或影院之类可供消磨时间的地方。他甚至不能和人上床，Bones是他在这里唯一认识的人，他绝对不会这么干。Jim爱他的朋友，但——不行就是不行。  
  
       事实上，Jim半夜溜出了屋子，去搜寻吸血鬼，他只想找点儿事做。Bones不喜欢他在休假的时候干活，但Jim忍不住。这么长时间没开杀戒，他相当焦躁。  
  
       他在当地公墓游荡了快一个小时，什么也没干。没多少吸血鬼滋扰像河滨镇这样的小地方，事实上，Jim怀疑这里一个吸血鬼也没有。  
  
       言归正传，正当他在墓地晃荡的时候，开始起雾了。他还没反应过来，周围的雾已经浓得他连脚面都看不见了。他决定结束夜游，开始寻找最近的出口。然后他就被一块墓碑绊倒，摔了个四仰八叉。  
  
       “我以为世界顶级的吸血鬼猎人会比较优雅。”一个冰冷轻蔑的声音从近处传来。  
  
       “谁说的？”Jim问道，他站起来捋捋衬衫。雾太浓，他几乎看不清自己的鼻尖，更别提刚刚出现的陌生人了。“告诉你，我优雅得很。我最不缺的就是优雅！”  
  
        他为什么要这么说？  
  
       “的确。”  
  
       突然间Jim对上了一双沉黑的眼睛，距离他的眼睛只有几寸。他差点后退了，但一条手臂圈住他的腰，将他定在原地。他感觉到一种奇怪的平静，意识到身边的雾可能不是自然的产物。  
  
       “你比我预想的要年轻。”陌生人低声说，他说话的气息喷在Jim脸上，有种古怪的金属味。  
  
       “经常有人这么说。”Jim喃喃道，他的声音有气无力。他昏昏欲睡。  
  
       “不过我能感觉到你血液中的力量。”陌生人继续说。他低头闻着Jim的脖子，通常情况下这会让Jim心中警铃大作，而现在，他只是在陌生人的怀抱里更软化了一些。“它在召唤我。”  
  
       “召唤……”听起来好怪。Jim眼角余光瞥到了丝缎般的黑发，还有一只苍白的尖耳朵。  
  
       _‘恶魔。’_ 他脑海中的声音说。  
  
       “等——”  
  
       Jim的话被一声呻吟打断，一条湿漉漉又热得不可思议的舌头从他的锁骨舔到了下巴。他身体颤抖，臀部不自觉地向那个紧贴的躯体顶了顶。  
  
       “就是这样。”恶魔低声鼓励他，嘴唇温柔地贴着Jim的脖子。他放在Jim腰上的手滑下去，抓住他的屁股。Jim发出低低的呻吟。他另一只手贴着Jim的后脑勺，稳稳托住他的头。  
  
       “这几年我一直被你吸引，”那个生物柔声说，“这几年我一直躲着你，就在你搜寻我的时候。再也不躲了。你对我有种奇异的引力，我不明白，但我再也不会逃避它了。”  
  
       几年……搜寻……这些词听起来很熟悉。Jim猛然醒悟过来。“伯爵，你是伯爵。”  
  
       Jim感觉到恶魔贴着他的脖子笑了。“你刚才不知道吗？”他取笑道。“我衷心希望，你不会让其它夜行生物这样熟悉你的身体。”  
  
       Jim觉得他应该为自己的节操辩护，但伯爵的影响力让他难以思考。没错，现在他意识到这种平静是从哪里来的了。伯爵以催眠能力著称。虽然Jim知道了他为什么会变得这样顺从，他却不怎么在乎。他本能地觉得这个恶魔的怀抱非常安全。  
  
       他正想着，伯爵抬起头吻了Jim的唇，给了他一个野蛮并充满占有欲的吻。Jim张口喘气，伯爵立刻趁虚而入；他舔着Jim的唇线，舌头长驱直入。Jim的臀又顶了一下，伯爵的身体紧紧贴着他。他们小幅度地互相磨蹭，伯爵抓住Jim屁股的手收紧，直到留下淤青。  
  
       亲吻的结束像它的开始一样突然。恶魔再次低下头，Jim感觉到尖锐的东西抵着他的脖子，他意识到伯爵露出了尖牙。  
  
       “来吧。”他喃喃道，声音充满了欲念。  
  
       尖锐的獠牙刺破了柔软的皮肤，这种感觉几乎让Jim的心脏停跳。他脑海中只剩下愉悦和欲火，他莫名感觉自己失去了所有遮蔽。伯爵发出的声音介于呻吟和咆哮之间，他贪婪地饮着猎物的血。他们顶着对方，摩擦产生的美妙快感让Jim不住扭动。他早就不是青少年，很久没有穿着这么多层衣服做了，但他就快到了——  
  
       “不要停，不要停，不要停，”他轻声重复着。他眼前因为高潮逼近变得一片模糊，他的胸口剧烈起伏，世界开始旋转。“求你，求你，求你……”  
  
       他的世界爆发了，他的声音越来越大，变成一声长而响亮的呻吟。他感觉到伯爵的身体抽紧，然后他也高潮了，满足的呻吟闷在Jim的颈间。  
  
       高潮的晕眩逐渐褪去，Jim意识到如果伯爵不尽快住口的话，他就需要医疗救助了。幸运的是，恶魔立刻停了下来。他轻柔地舔了舔自己留下的伤口，然后抬起头。  
  
       “现在我标记了你，”他轻声说，“你是我的，不要让别人碰你，你明白了吗？”  
  
       Jim有些疑惑，他只能虚弱地点了点头。  
  
       “很好。”伯爵将他卷进怀中，Jim还没来得及抗议，他们就融进了雾里。  
  
       下一刻，他发现他们站在家族农场上，黎明的第一缕光正要透出地平线。伯爵把Jim放下，他靠着惊人的意志力勉强站直。  
  
       “我会回来的。”恶魔承诺道。  
  
       Jim露齿一笑，他用快要闭上的眼睛看着伯爵。他很英俊，散发着一种Jim只能模仿的优雅。“别让我再等一个五年了。”  
  
       伯爵回应他一个微笑。“不会，我保证。”  
  
       然后他走了。Jim设法把自己拖进屋子，弄到床上；而Bones完全摸不着头脑。年轻的吸血鬼杀手枕着枕头，迷糊睡着之前他回想了一下今晚的事情。  
  
       _‘真不敢相信我和一个叫Spockula伯爵的家伙做了。’_  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，欢迎捉虫。


End file.
